gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi Yoshioka
Kiyoshi Yoshioka (吉岡 清, Yoshioka Kiyoshi) is a member of the Tokyo Gantz Team and was a member of the Yakuza before his death and subsequent resurrection by Gantz. Appearance Yoshioka is a 45 year old Yakuza member of average height and weight with short black hair, a wimpy mustache and uniterested eyes. He wears a slightly lose fitting suit without tie, the suit is made up of expensive shoes, cream white pants and vest and regular white blouse underneath it. Background He is a Yakuza gangster whom along with his fellow Yakuza Hiroshi Hatanaka got into a shoot out with other criminals. With both of them ending up getting riddled with bullets and being copied to the Tokyo room along with one of the guns he was carrying. Personality Plot Onion Alien Mission Arc He is first seen in the Tokyo room as Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato are transferred in. He was uninterested in anything that happened in the room. Then when asked his name and way of dying by Masashi Yamada, he flat out tells them he and Hiroshi Hatanaka are Yakuza. Then when the naked Kei Kishimoto was transported to the room, his partner got up and grabbed her, which slightly surprised him. Then an exercise song starts playing from the Black Sphere after which it opens and he along with the others check out the stuff inside it and he jokingly tells Hatanaka to put on the suit. Then he is suprised when Hatanaka gets transfered away before he himself is transferred outside. Once there he initially intended to leave until, Joichiro Nishi told them they were part of a tv show and that they could win 10 million yen by capturing the Kid Onion Alien. He then shows himself to be eager to win it, running away with the others to find the alien. Then as Yamada finds the alien, they all surround it and Hatanaka looks down on it calling it a slimy little bastard whom then demands a gun from Yamada. As the alien looks at them and gets mucus on his partner and the others he points it out, after which Hatanaka gets angry and calls for the director and pushes the alien against the wall making it vomit, getting him to back at which point it runs away after which they all give chase. As they run after the alien Takashi Inamori shoots at it, blowing up a wall behind it instead. He and his partner Hiroshi Hatanaka then block the alien's path and with the others they surround it. It then tries to fight Hatanaka but he sways aside. The four of them then shoot at it while Kato tells them to stop. It limbs are then blown off covering all of them in blood and guts. Kato ask them what they are doing and tells them that he can't believe they just did that. Hatanaka then deliberately and mockingly blows up the alien's head killing it, spattering them all including Kato with the alien's remains. As the others wonder if it is really a TV show, he says they might have gotten carried away with it. He then asks what they are going to do about the remains, Hatanaka responds by saying he doesn't care after which he pick up the alien's torso saying it moved. He then gets angry at the fact his jacket and other clothes are all messed up now. Noticing a kid is looking at them, Hatanak gets angry at Kato who tells a kid who they later find out can't see them to call the police. As Hatanaka gets angry at people the Adult Onion Alien shows up and he asks if that is the producer. Hatanaka grabs it and headbutts it, breaking his skull. After which Kiyoshi tells the others to shoot it. At which point Hatanaka's head gets grabbed by the alien and he tries to apologize to it. As it starts squeezing Hatanaka's head, Takashi Inamori shoots at it but it blocks the shot with Hatanaka's body which is blown in twain, spattering them all in Hatanaka remains. It then squashes Hatanaka's head, then in one flurry it attacks the three of them, ripping open Kiyoshi's gut and pulling of his arm. The as it charges at the defenseless Kato, he shoots at it with a real gun. Thinking he killed it, he collapses and dies from bleeding out. Anime/Manga Differences *In the anime he and his partner are show with visible bullet wounds in their clothes, in the manga both their bodies and clothes are whole just like all the other participants. Abilities & Skills Yoshioka can be assumed to be quite skilled in fighting both with his body and mind. Showing himself unafraid to fight the alien and shoot it with a gun after it removed one of his arms, showing himself to be proficient with a firearms. He is quite eager to participate in the game the moment his partner Hiroshi Hatanaka thinks there is some money in it. He is physically fit as is shown when he easily chases down and runs past the Kid Onion Alien. He also is seen as a hardened criminal who has no second thoughts about his partners actions and he shows himself to be used to not caring about other people. As a Yakuza it can be assumed he is not only proficient with a gun but also with general violence and fighting skills. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters